


First Cut is the Deepest

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [19]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 111 - Pride</p><p>----</p><p>Stephen has regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Cut is the Deepest

He wants nothing more than to go to him and say, "I'm sorry," but his pride won't let him. He won't, he can't, admit that he was wrong. 

Her taste still lingers on his lips; he looks at Nick and all he tastes is betrayal. 

There's blood on the floor, spilt recently, fresh, and he can't help but feel it matches the wounds in Nick's eyes. The wounds he's made. 

His every word is like a double-edged blade, and he feels its bite as keenly as his lover--ex-lover? The thought makes him cold--must. 

Damn that woman. 

...No. 

Damn his pride.


End file.
